1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Cargo Load Protective Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Cargo Theft Prevention System for providing a pivotable barrier-type assembly associateable with the doors of a conventional cargo container thereby preventing opening of the doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Cargo Load Protective Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Cargo Load Protective Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Cargo Load Protective Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,226; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,458; U.S. Design Pat. No. 265,720; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,326; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,256 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,909.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Cargo Theft Prevention System. The inventive device includes a panel pivotally mounted to a rail car floor, and at least two locking shafts removably secured to the floor a finite distance from the panel and removably engaging the panel to support the panel substantially parallel to the door of a cargo box to prevent opening.
In these respects, the Cargo Theft Prevention System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pivotable barrier-type assembly associateable with the doors of a conventional cargo container thereby preventing opening of the doors.